Lost in Time
by Nonnahs
Summary: Serena loses her memorys and must travel back in time and to the future to recover them. In her absence, Darien does something tragic to scar their relationship.


**Lost in time**

By: Shannon Lee 

Serena walked down the street. It was her last year of high school. She and her four sailor scouts, Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita were with her too. Most importantly Darien was starting with his collage, which saddened Serena because he was always studying and he had a dorm 3 miles away from her school. Their relationship had been slowly dying from the start and would continue to do so during the course of the year. 

As Serena headed to the super market to get some items for her mother, She stopped in the cake aisle and stared at all the food. "Wow…" She started to drool when Raye came and slapped her on the back. "Hey Meatball head! You don't need to be drooling every time you see a piece of food! Think about how embarrassed Darien would be if he had a 300 pound pig for a girlfriend!" Raye mocked. "Stop it Raye! I am not a pig; I was just looking at it! What are you doing here anyway?" Raye looked at the wall of icing and candles. Grandpa's 65th Birthday is next week" "Think of inviting me?" Serena said, making Raye angry. "No duh Serena!" Raye got her things, paid for them and left. 

Serena shook her head, giving up hope that Raye, her best friend, would ever be a lot nicer. But in her own way, she already is. Serena got the food her mom wanted and left. She went home and dropped it off and went back out to go get some ice cream. To her surprise, Mina was hanging around the ice cream parlor. "Hey Mina!" Serena walked over and tripped, falling right into Mina's ice cream. Mina smiled and started cracking up hysterically at Serena's chocolate ice cream filled face. Serena stood up and wiped off her face. "That wasn't funny!" She grumbled. "Hey, did you know Raye's grandfather's birthday is next week, I'm going, are you?" Mina stopped laughing and nodded. "Yea, I need to go get a present though" She looked at Serena. "How's you and Darien?" Serena looked away and tried to change the subject by saying she had to go get a present and she would see her later and she ran off. 

Serena ran down the street, seeing Lita at the corner. Lita smiled at her. "Hey Serena, I was just heading to the Gym, do you want to come or what?" Serena nodded. "Sure!" She smiled and they were off, racing each other to get to the gym. Once they were there they started working out. Serena, being the clutz that she is, tripped on a weight that had been lying on the floor and crashed into a wall, giving her amnesia but as Princess Serenity. Thankfully, her and Lita were the only ones in the room. Lita quickly ran over. "Serena! Serena! Speak to me!" 

Princess Serenity looked at her, eyes questioning who she is and what she wants. When she fell, she lost all her memory, even that of the Moon Kingdom. "Excuse me…who are you?" She said, Confused. "I am Lita…Sailor Jupiter? Remember me? Princess of Jupiter, Please Serena, you have to remember!" Then the idea struck her that Lita should bring her to Amy. Amy would know what to do. And with that she took Serena's arm and left the gym, heading to the nearest library. People stared at Serena. Lita smiled and said they had a formal party to go to. Princess Serenity would smile stupidly and wave to everyone who stared. 

Amy looked at Princess Serenity as Lita dragged her to Amy. Amy was completely shocked. "Lita! What happened?" Lita looked at Serenity and then Amy. "Well, She tripped over a weight and slammed into a wall, head first" Amy's eyes widened. "You idiot!" She scanned Serena for anything of importance, using her computer. "You just have to wait until she recovers her memories. She can't become normal unless that happens. Lita sighed and dragged Serena out of the library. "Oh! You know what? Maybe Darien could help!" Serena and her ran to Darien's dorm, which took about a half an hour. 

Lita knocked on the door. "Who is it? What do you want?" A voice roughly like Darien's said. Lita opened the door slowly and looked at Darien who was sitting on the couch. "Lita? What do you want?" Lita looked at Serena who was still not visible by Darien. "Darien, we have an emergency…" Lita bit her lip. "Like what?" He said nastily. Lita opened the door, revealing Princess Serenity. Darien nearly jumped. "Serena what are you doing!" Serena looked around the dorm blankly, not responding to Serena as a name. Darien stared at her in awe of her beauty. 

"What happened to her?" Darien said as Serenity wandered about the dorm. "She hit her head extremely hard on a wall. In the process, she transformed into Princess Serenity but with no memories of anything. Not even the moon kingdom…" Darien grinned. Serenity had been out on the balcony; She had a butterfly on her index finger and then set it free. She came back inside and stared at Darien for what seemed to be hours. "Endymion?" She said, tilting her head. Darien nodded slowly. Serenity continued to stare at him, oblivious to the world around her. "You…you love me?" Serenity said to him in a small voice. Darien smiled and nodded. "Of course I do silly!" He stood up and hugged her. 

Lita smiled. "She doesn't have anyplace to go to though, She can't go home, to the temple, or with Mina, Amy and me. "So you're saying she has to stay here?" Darien bit his lip, knowing his roommate; Tasha would not enjoy her company. "But…but…" "Thanks Darien" and with that, Lita left quickly. Serenity looked around and sat down in a chair. Darien sighed, knowing Tasha will through a fit when she got home from classes. Darien was absolutely right. 

Tasha came home, took one look at Serena and screamed. After about a half an hour, she settled down and talked to Serenity. "So… You're one of Darien's friends?" Serenity didn't know who Darien was; in fact, she had no idea what she was doing in this apartment. She just tilted her head. "Ok then…why are you dressed up so formally and why do you have that tattoo of a crescent moon on your head?" Serenity didn't know any of the answers to these questions so she just shook her head. 

Tasha got up and went into the kitchen where Darien was cooking and flew into a fit of rage. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? WHY IS SHE SO OBLIVIOUS TO ME? I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY WE TWO TOGETHER! SHE IS NOT GOING TO STAY HERE!" Darien wasn't just about to hurt Serenity by doing that to her so he shook his head. "She is staying…only temporarily" Tasha growled and walked out. Serenity had heard all her whining and stood up. "I haven't not a need to be here" She stood up, tears almost breaking through the surface. "I shall go home! To my own planet!" and with that, Serenity left; She couldn't hold back any tears as she ran. 

Only about an hour later did Darien notice she was gone. Tasha was lying on the couch, reading magazines. "Where is she?" He asked her sternly. Tasha just glanced up at him. "She left…She said she was going home…to her own planet. Isn't that silly?" She grinned at him and Darien was about to unleash hell on her. "SHE HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID! DO EVEN KNOW WHO THAT WAS? DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT WHO THAT WAS? NO! YOU WERE TO RAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN PROBLEMS YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE HER!" Tasha was startled that he would yell at her like that. "I saw her…She's just a little wench! Why was she dressed like a formal princess? What was the tattoo on her forehead for?" Darien glared at her and left, running after Serenity. 

Serenity was already out the door and running across campus. Darien had caught up with her and grabbed her hand. She slapped him with her free hand; tears had already made red tracks on her face, and made it more obvious she was upset. "Serenity please!" Serenity looked up at him and growled. "I'm going home! At least there I can be happy! Leave me alone Endymion!" She stepped away from him and continued running, People commenting on how pretty she looked. 

She was completely lost in the city of Tokyo. She had put her trust in him and he probably didn't even give a crap about it! She walked along the sidewalk idly running her hand through her spaghetti like hair. She leaned against a wall and sighed, still crying. Suddenly, the Imperial Silver Crystal appeared. "Mother's Crystal!" She said, memories of her mother using the crystal flooded back. The crystal appeared in her hand and she just stared at it. Darien had called the scouts and they had somehow found Serena before he did. 

She held the crystal over her head before the scouts could stop her and said, "I WISH I COULD GO HOME!" A light surrounded her and the scouts and took them all off to the moon. One thousand years before the time period she was in. She ran to the castle, the scouts following her. "MOTHER?" Serenity looked around and saw nothing but an empty castle. She heard music in a room down the corridor and saw two people; they looked like lover's head out on to a balcony. Serenity followed them, wanting to see who they were. She stared in disbelief. The one was a girl, Looking exactly like her. The other was none other then Endymion! They kissed and the girl gave him a star locket so he would always remember her. 

Serenity stuck her tongue out and was about to march right up to them when Sailor Mars and Jupiter pulled her back. "You talk to them and you ruin your own future!" Mars said. "I don't care! She shouldn't be with such a disgusting cheater. Serenity marched up to the two and yelled and carried on. "Ew! You kissed a Cheater! Endymion! You are truly a jerk!" She continued like that. Endymion was totally confused. The past princess Serenity arched her eyebrows. "Who are you?" She said which sent Serenity into hysterics. "I am Princess Serenity, Supreme princess of the solar system! Who are you?" Serenity said. The past princess Serenity just smiled. "No you are not. I am Princess Serenity, Supreme princess of the solar system." 

Serenity argued and called forth her scouts. They came and stood by her. Endymion was confused greatly. Past Princess Serenity called forth her princesses and they stood by her. Lita and Mina stared at themselves in princess form. "Woah! We look good!" Mina said aloud. Past princess Serenity ordered Serenity's scout's to introduce themselves. "I am Sailor Jupiter, Princess Lita of Jupiter" Lita said. "I am Sailor Venus, Princess Mina of Venus" Mina said. "I am Sailor Mercury, Princess Amy of Mercury" Amy replied. "I am Sailor Mars, Princess Raye of Mars! Together we make up the Sailor Senshi, Princess Serenity's Warriors and court!" 

Past Princess Serenity was shocked by their response as her princesses said the exact same thing they did. "We also have Sailor Moon" Mars said. "She is, in fact, Princess Serenity." Venus finished for Mars. "Now excuse us, we have to find Queen Serenity" and they went into the room. "Mother!" Princess Serenity ran up to Queen Serenity and hugged her. The Sailor Scouts bowed to Queen Serenity. "Princess? Did you not just go outside with Prince Endymion?" Queen Serenity looked over at the scouts. "And why are you in battle mode? Are we under attack?" Princess Serenity sat down with Queen Serenity and Jupiter explained the entire thing, considering she felt it was her fault that all this happened in the first place. "And then we ended up here." 

Queen Serenity took the silver crystal from Princess Serenity and looked at it. Although two silver crystals combined have much power, you need the third one from Crystal Tokyo. Princess Serenity and her court nodded. "We'll go get it!" Princess Serenity said, very determined. "I'll be waiting, hurry back," Queen Serenity said before they disappeared into Crystal Tokyo time period. Princess Serenity marched right up to the castle, her scouts following her. 

"Where are we? What is this place?" Princess Serenity questioned her scouts. "This is where you, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion rule together. But you rule as Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. You have a daughter named Small Lady Serenity." Said Mercury. "It'll be nice to see Rini again," Mars said as they walked to the place. "Where is Neo-Queen Serenity?" Serenity asked a palace guard. The guard pointed out to the garden and they went out there. When they got there Serenity marched right up to Neo-Queen Serenity. She stared at her for a moment. She was an older version of herself, better looking and had longer hair then she did too. 

"Hey you! I need the Silver Crystal!" Serenity said to Neo-Queen Serenity. "I beg your pardon? Just who are you?" "I am Princess Serenity of the moon, Supreme princess to the solar system and daughter to Queen Serenity, Supreme Queen of the Solar System. These are my court." Serenity ordered her scout's to introduce themselves. "I am Sailor Jupiter, Princess Lita of Jupiter" Lita said. "I am Sailor Venus, Princess Mina of Venus" Mina said. "I am Sailor Mercury, Princess Amy of Mercury" Amy replied. "I am Sailor Mars, Princess Raye of Mars! Together we make up the Sailor Senshi, Princess Serenity's Warriors and court!" 

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at Princess Serenity. "Why do you need the crystal? Don't you have your own?" Princess Serenity nodded. "I do, Mother has one and you have the other. Please let me borrow it" 

Jupiter explained to her what happened. The guilt ate at her inside and out. "And that's what happened" She said finally. "And we need the crystal to revive her memories, we are going to go back to the Moon Kingdom and get Queen Serenity to revive her memories." Mercury said. "Hmm…it would be nice to see Mother again… May I come?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "Sure! The more the merrier!" Venus said. 

Neo-queen Serenity nodded and in a flash of light, they were all back on the moon kingdom. They walked past Past Princess Serenity and Endymion. Past Princess Serenity walked up to them and looked at Princess Serenity then at Neo-Queen Serenity. "What! What is going on here?" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at past self, knowing all three of the Serenity's here are the same person. 

Neo-Queen Serenity walked into the room with Serenity following after and then Past Princess Serenity following behind. "Mother!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out as she rushed over to her. "Well, I see you have been doing very well for yourself" Queen Serenity said as she hugged her daughter and looked at the other 2 Serenity's. "You did well Princess Serenity." Serenity smiled and ran over to Queen Serenity. The only Serenity that did not run over to her was the past Princess Serenity. "Mom! Why are these people here?" Past Princess Serenity complained. "They are you…In the future that is" Queen Serenity replied. "Yes, I am you, in the 30th century." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "And she is you from the 20th century" She finished. 

Queen Serenity asked for all the Serenity's help and the power from the 8 inner sailors'. With the three Silver Crystals and the power from the eight senshi they unlocked Serena's memories and helped her become normal again. Serena walked around and fell to the floor, being clumsy as usual. " You know what? There is graceful Princess Serenity and graceful Neo-Queen Serenity…and then there is you!" Mars remarked which sent everyone, Even Queen Serenity into a laughing fit. "Hey! You guys are so mean! Even myself is mean to me!" Serena stared wailing and complaining. 

"When you get home Serena you can see Darien again! Won't that be wonderful?" Venus said. A look of pain and horror had struck across Neo-Queen Serenity's face. "You can always come and visit Crystal Tokyo if you are in need of help or comfort" Neo-Queen Serenity pointed out, knowing the worst for Serena was yet to come. Neo-Queen Serenity then took her Silver Crystal and disappeared. "What was that about Serena?" Mercury said. "Yea! Why did you do that?" Jupiter said, looking questioningly at the two Serenity's that were left. "We have to get back to our own time period now, C'ya!" Serena said, taking her crystal and the 5 of them disappeared. 

Serena wanted to see Darien so much. She missed him and had to tell him everything that just went on. Unfortunately…when she got there, she was in utter disbelief. Darien…Her one true love…was making love to Tasha. Kissing her everywhere, unaware of Serena's entrance. "If you didn't like me Darien you could have said so!" Serena snarled. "A no good rotten man slut you are! I can't believe I actually BELIEVED you loved me! Now I see you were just in it for the power!" Serena yelled. Darien stood up. "No! Serena I…" Darien looked completely guilty. "I have had enough of you! I hate you and don't you dare ever come to help me or rescue me ever or I will have to slaughter you with my Tiara!" Serena stomped out of his dorm room and ran back to her home, not stopping at all. 

She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She cried and cried and eventually fell asleep for about an hour or two. Then Luna woke her up, saying that the senshi were in trouble and needed her help. She nodded and transformed and went to the battle scene. It was a horrible site to see, Goo everywhere, Muck around every corner. Mars and Venus were furiously launching their attacks every 5 seconds to keep clean. The goo had also seemed to absorb Mercury's mist like attack and Jupiter's thunder attack. 

Serena stood there, watching the scouts get creamed. "What do I do!?" She stares at the goo and it flew to attack her but then a rose hit it and it backed down. Serena looked at the rose, disgusted. "How dare he!" More goo launched out for her and in a flash her and Tuxedo Mask were on top of a building. Serena glared at him and shoved him away from her. "I thought I told you to back off!" The Scouts were all trapped. "I hate you Darien you are such a jerk!" 

"Serena…I know what I did was wrong and…" Darien looked up at her to see that she was ignoring him. "I have to save my LOYAL friends, Excuse me…" She grabbed her Tiara and threw it at the core of the goo. It dispersed and turned to dust. 

Darien looked at the scene and then at Serena. "Please Serena… I just…" "Can it Darien!" She snarled menacingly at him. "I never want to have anything to do with you! Mr. College man who can do whatever he pleases with any girl!" Serena said, jumping down gracefully from the building and over to her scouts. Serena didn't want to talk to them either and she left. Darien stood there, wondering how much he hurt her…wondering how much he hurt himself. 

Serena ran in an alley and de-transformed. "Who needs him? Not me!" She stared at the sidewalk as she walked, thinking. "…Neo-Queen Serenity…she'll know what to do!" Serena nodded and disappeared into the 30th century. Serena ran into the castle and looked around for her. She transformed into Princess Serenity so the servants would respect her. 

"Neo-Queen Serenity? Where are you?" Princess Serenity said, about to burst into tears and then Neo-Queen Serenity appeared. "Darien is a no good cheater!" Princess Serenity said, crying, unable to hold back any tears. She didn't even properly introduce herself because she knew she would forgive herself. Princess Serenity sank to the floor. 

"Its ok darling" Neo-Queen Serenity said soothingly. "He won't hurt you anymore…" She finished. Princess Serenity thought this over. Come to think of it…she never really saw Endymion in the future nor did she see Rini. She didn't want to ask to further upset herself. 

Princess Serenity felt although Neo-Queen Serenity made all her worries and troubles go away. She never knew she would be such a kind and gentle person. Neo-Queen Serenity seemed exactly the image of her mother. Princess Serenity looked up at her. "May I stay here for a time?" She said in a whisper, which was all she could manage because she was so choked by grief. Neo-Queen Serenity looked off in thought and nodded. "Only for a time, you are needed back home" 

Princess Serenity smiled as Neo-Queen Serenity called some servants to prepare a guestroom while Princess Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity took a walk in the garden. 

~* Mean While *~ 

Darien had been beside himself with guilt. So much guilt that he moved out of his dorm and back to his own apartment. He stopped taking college courses and shut himself up in his room from time to time. He would occasionally talk to Raye but no one else. 

The day Serena disappeared, the scouts were completely horrified. Darien would not tell them whether he knew where she was or what happened to her. In fact, he didn't even talk to them. They didn't tell him because they figured he already knew, or he was the cause. 

The next day, a Soda machine like creature was attacking and the scouts were called to stop it. It shot Pepsi at them and then tied them up in the label paper on the 20oz bottle of Pepsi's. Tuxedo Mask had shown up, only because he thought Serena would be there. She wasn't. It was then Darien thought she had given up on him or gone with another. The monster trapped him and took him off the to earth's core which was a hideout for dark forces. 

There, the evil consumed him, He did not fight it though he actually welcomed and embraced the evil strength. He became black hearted and a dark crescent moon appeared on his forehead. He had become King of Darkness. Prince of Evil. 

The scouts were injured badly and went home to Raye's temple. Raye had sent her Grandfather and Chad to a Mountain Lodge for the week so she could prepare for his birthday party and still keep her sanity. Her grandfather wanted to stick around but she convinced Chad to get her Grandpa to go. 

Raye had done a fire reading in the fire. She had bad feelings, something horrible would happen. The fire could not tell her much more. Which upset her greatly. "If the fire is right…we need our leader. With out her, we cannot defeat what is to come!" Amy said, starting to breakdown into tears. "Yea… Even though Serena is a complete Ditz…we still need her." Raye said. "What about Darien? He got kidnapped remember?" Mina said and everyone nodded. 

~* Back in the palace garden *~ 

"So…what happened to Darien and you?" Princess Serenity questioned. Neo-Queen Serenity looked as if someone had stabbed her in the back at that question. "He eventually…married Tasha…The girl you saw he was with." 

((Author Note: To make things clearer had Serena not left for the moon kingdom, Darien might not have done what he did but Serena rarely saw him anyway so it was unassuming and if she had not left for the future he would not have turned evil, get it? Good, Continue then)) 

Princess Serenity gasped. "Did you ever forgive him?" Neo-Queen Serenity dared not to look at Princess Serenity but she shook her head. "He caused so much pain to me. Pain that was unable to heal and he knew what he caused. We haven't spoke to each other since I became Queen and he backed away into the shadows. 

Neo-Queen Serenity was called away by an urgent meeting. "I will always be around if you need to talk to me about anything" Neo-Queen Serenity said and then she disappeared. Princess Serenity found herself alone and scared. She knelt down in a patch of flowers and let her tears flow, knowing there is no use to holding them back and no one was around to watch her cry. But, to her mistake, there was. 

~* Back to the 20th Century *~ 

Evil King Darien had taken the reincarnation of Beryl to be his wife and they began to wreak havoc everywhere. The scouts were powerless, they knew that only Princess Serenity could help but little did they know, their dear Princess at that very moment was in the future, crying her heart out, pouring out her soul to the flowers. 

~* Back to Crystal Tokyo Garden *~ 

Evil King Darien from the future had watched Princess Serenity shed tears. He, skipping the important details, mistook her for being Neo-Queen Serenity. He listened to what she said while she wept. "She misses me?" He thought in spooky deep silence. 

While it was true Neo-Queen Serenity still loved him, the pain inside Princess Serenity was much worse because it had only happened about a week ago. The pain has not had time to sink in therefore she was in so much hurt that she could barely see the reason for living. Her trust broken, she stood up from the garden and walked to her room. 

Evil King Darien watched her sit in her room on her bed. She held the star locket in her hand and listened to it over and over, She clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe all of this is a total lie!" She slammed her one fist on the bed and undid her Meatballs as so if anyone came in she could cover her face. Too bad for her, Neo-Queen Serenity was smarter then that. 

Neo-Queen Serenity came in and sat down, knowing she was going through a rough time and would need all her support. Lucky for them, Evil King Darien was not paying attention to them anymore. He was walking back and forth, trying to think of a way to capture Serenity and the Crystal. 

Neo-Queen Serenity pushed Princess Serenity's hair out of her face. "Don't hide your face. You will get over him." "How can I? I was destiny for us to be set up together! It was to be 2000 years ago! Don't tell me you don't know because you do! I know you do because if I know then you have to know!" Neo-Queen Serenity looked off, searching her brain until she came across what Princess Serenity was talking about. She nodded and stood up. "Princess Serenity, You must learn to get over him, while he is handsome with ravishingly good looks, you only held his heart for about a year or so. 

Neo-Queen Serenity then left. As soon as she left, Evil King Darien turned his eyes back to the screen to see nothing has changed. Princess Serenity put her hands to her face. "But Darien is the only one I could ever learn to love! How could she be right?" Princess Serenity threw the Star Locket to the floor. "He hates me now! He chose that wench over me!" 

Evil King Darien could not understand why she was talking about such old things like they just had happened last week and not 1000 years ago. 

Princess Serenity leaned against a wall. She closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint his location. She could not for where he was was the center of evil, She didn't know where or at that time that he was even there. "How could he have left me all alone?" She mumbled before drifting of into a dreamless sleep. 

After 10 minutes of her sleeping, Dark King Darien appeared and picked her up in his arms. He had killed Queen Beryl for he truly could never love Beryl as he had once loved Serenity. He kidnapped her and brought her to his castle and laid her down to continue sleeping in a bedroom, next to his room. 

Princess Serenity awoke later. Her mind swirled as she sat up. Serenity looked around, oblivious to where she was. She stood up and walked around her room. "What a horrible week! First I—" She stopped as Evil King Endymion entered the room and stared at her. "Welcome home Neo-Queen Serenity" His tone startled her. "N-N-Neo-Queen?" She was shaking with fear. "But I…" He put his hand up to silence her. "Do you remember me?" He asked slowly. Serenity, stared at him, he looked so dark. His entire uniform was black but she recognized him. 

"Darien…" She muttered and he glared at her. "My name is King Endymion! It is not that 'Darien' name I used to go by!" Serenity ran to embrace him for she had missed him so much. Unfortunately when she reached him she was blasted back by dark energy. 

"Don't ever try that again!" He stared at her for a moment and then disappeared. "Wait!" She called out but he was already gone. Serenity sat back on the bed and curled up. She de-transformed into Sailor Moon for it was easier to be her and took out the Star Locket. "Tuxedo…" She cried in her room, silent tears, as she was very much afraid that King Endymion would hurt her or kill her. She listened to it for a time, transformed into Princess Serenity and went back to sleep a dreamless sleep. 

When Serenity awoke, she shivered and stood up. "…I want to go home! I can't stay here!" She whined. Then King Endymion appeared at the door. He glared at her. "You ARE home…" Princess Serenity shook her head. "You don't understand me! I want to go HOME! TO MY OWN TIME PERIOD!" Endymion shook his head with a negative answer. "You are home" He repeated and then left. 

Princess Serenity cried. She begged for help from anyone. Serenity could feel the evil energy rising every moment she had stayed there. She missed her scouts and wondered where they were at this very moment. 

~* To the Crystal Place*~ 

Neo-Queen Serenity finally realized what happened and she went back in time to try fix what was happening. She could not pinpoint Darien's location so the only other thing to do was go back and be Sailor Moon for a time. She knew this would be especially hard for her considering she outgrew that stage long ago. 

~* To the Senshi battle*~ 

((Keep in mind this in back to the past again)) 

The Senshi were losing to Evil King Darien. He demanded where Sailor Moon was hiding. They said they didn't know and were zapped until they could no longer fight or move. "WHERE IS SAILOR MOON?" He said in a deep harsh tone. "We don't know!" Venus cried. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" He snarled. Then a voice from a rooftop sounded. "Hey you! Looking for me?" The voice said. "For hurting my friends and leaving destruction in your wake, you will pay!" 

Sailor Moon jumped down from the rooftop. "Hey! You're not—" Mars was cut off by a violent nod from Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon! Defender of love and justice, protector of the innocent! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon smiled, she had barely remembered that line but it seemed as second nature the way she said it. 

Evil king Darien was very much amused. He had not noticed the longer hair, thank god and thought that this was the real Sailor Moon. Evil King Darien knew from past experience that she was a clumsy ditz and could not handle the full power of the negaverse, which he possessed in one finger let alone the rest of him. 

Sailor Moon was clueless to what she should do. "Um…" She knew showing off her grace and intelligence would surely arouse suspicion around Darien but she didn't know how to purposely be a klutz. "Please sir, tell us what you require and we shall get it for you, Please don't hurt anyone else." Darien just stared at her. "Don't you know how I am? Do you not know what I want?" He said, puzzled. "Yea, you're Evil King Darien and you are after the silver crystal and Princess Serenity because—" She cut herself off. She knew she just blew it. "Damn!" Sailor Moon muttered. Darien continued to stare. "I'll be back!" and he disappeared into a dark portal. 

"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Mars was the only one who bowed for the other ones had not yet realized it was her yet. "You must come with me, Princess Serenity is in great danger. Evil King Darien kidnapped her, mistaking her for me and now she is prisoner to him. You must help!" Neo-Queen Serenity begged them to help her. Jupiter dropped to her knees, crying. "This is all my fault! Had I not taken her to the gym she would never have lost her memories, Darien would never have cheated on her or turned evil and have been kidnapped! I am so sorry your majesty" Jupiter knelt to her. "Its ok Princess Lita. I forgive you" Mars looked over at Venus. "Yea…she forgives her but Serena is going to throw a total fit!" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "No, I won't" Then they were taken off to the future. 

~*In King Darien's castle in the future*~ 

"Well, well Serenity. How are you enjoying your new home?" Darien asked with a smirk. "Do you really want to know what I think about being here?" Darien glared at her as he walked over to where she was sitting on her bed extended his hand. "Would you do me the honors of coming with me on a walk through the castle?" "Why? …Are you going to kill me now? Or later?" Darien laughed at that. His laugh was horribly wicked and cold. "No one is going to kill you, I shall force you to be my wife and use the silver crystal to do what I want. I shall also produce an heir to the Crystal Tokyo and Negaverse throne. 

"But...But…" Darien hushed her by taking her hand and pulling her up beside him. He stared into her eyes. "Serenity…" Serenity stomped her foot. "Please! Please let me go home!" She accidentally dropped her Star Locket, which he picked up. "Hey! Give that back to me" She balled up her fist. He opened it, oblivious to that of which would play. "Argh!" Darien threw it at her. "That song is forbidden in this castle! Do you hear me?" Serenity nodded. "But…do you not remember this music?" Darien glared at her and left, his cape trailing behind him. She put the locked in her pocket and sat back on her bed, bored. 

"Great...I'm stuck in a castle with the worlds biggest psycho" She laughed, the first time in weeks. "I miss my friends…I want to go home right now! Darien!!…I mean…KING ENDYMION! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed about to blow her stack. He appeared instantly. "YOU SEND ME HOME RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU DON'T I'LL HAVE 24 SAILOR SENSHI COME HERE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME! LET ME GO BACK TO THE 20TH CENTURY RIGHT NOW! I WANT TO GO HOME THIS INSTANT! GOT ME!?" Serenity screamed. "Calm down my bride." He said smoothly. "BRIDE?!" Her rage getting the best of her. 

She stood up and unleashed all her fury on him. "YOU LET ME GO! ITS NOT MY PROBLEM IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF TASHA! I KNOW YOU LIKED HER AND THAT'S JUST FINE! YOU CAN STAY WITH HER FOR ALL I CARE! BUT PRINCESS SERENITY IS NEVER TO BE DEFIED LIKE THAT! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH BERYL AND TASHA…WHATS NEXT? ANDREWS GIRLFRIEND?" She yelled and pushed him out of her way. 

" Tasha…Beryl… and Reta…they are all dead…" He said calmly. She looked at him. "You killed them…you're a worthless murderer…" She whispered and at that very second, Neo-Queen Serenity appeared. Neo-Queen Serenity had her back to Darien so she didn't know he was even there. "What are you doing? You are lucky I can still become Sailor Moon or else our court would have died! You---" Neo-Queen told Princess Serenity. She was cut off by Darien who was confused. 

"Hold on a minute…" He said which caused Neo-Queen Serenity to turn around. "Darien! What are you doing with this girl? If you are looking for me, here I am!" She yelled at him. "MOON PRISM POWER!" Princess Serenity screamed out. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" Neo-Queen Serenity called out. Instantly they were both Sailor Moon. "Think you can handle the power of the white moon? I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and Justice and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" They said in unison. 

Suddenly, the four other inner Sailor Senshi appeared. "For breaking the heart of our best friend!" Mars said. "For hurting the people of earth!" Venus said. "For the innocents you killed!" Mercury said. "For our princess!" "WE ARE THE SAILOR SENSHI AND WE'LL TRIUMPH OVER EVIL SCUM LIKE YOU!" They all said in unison. "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Mercury screamed. "CRESCENT BEAM—" "MARS FIRE—" "SUPREME THUNDER—" "SMASH!" "IGNITE!" "CRASH!" The fire electrified chain shout out and wrapped about Darien. 

"You can't kill me so easily Sailor Senshi!" He snarled, snapping the chain in half and freezing the fire and electricity. He used his powers to send the four inners and the 20th century Sailor Moon back to the past to cope with his younger self, keeping the other Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity with him. "My lovely angel…it has been a long time…" He said, circling her. "What are you? A predator? Stop circling me like that!" She told him smoothly. "That was clever of you to send your past self to me instead of you." 

She didn't say anything about that. "…Darien…Our lives didn't have to be like this…you didn't have to be this way…we both could have been in harmony together…" Neo-Queen Serenity whispered as she sat down on the bed. 

~*To the 20th century*~ 

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Jupiter cried out. "Had I not taken you to the gym, you wouldn't have lost your memories! You wouldn't have gone to the future to leave Darien alone like that! He wouldn't be evil right now! This is all my fault! I am so sorry!" Jupiter cried, Her being the strongest of the scouts (Since her parents died after all) was crying because of what she did to the princess. 

Mars was wrong about how Serena would throw a fit. Serena acted calmly, just like Neo-Queen Serenity would act. "None of this is your fault, I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time… that's all." "Hey guys!" Venus said. "Are we gonna start saving the world or what!?" They all smiled, Venus had cheered them all up again and they began running to where D-point was. 

~* To Future Darien's Castle*~ 

"You lie!" He yelled. "You were the one who disappeared after it happened!" He could not bear to find self-realization that she was right…that she should be the one who was supposed to be angry…she didn't seem angry, the Princess Serenity that was just there only moments before had shown the rage the Neo-Queen Serenity felt inside yet did not show. 

"Endymion…This could have been avoided…all of it…From what I hear from the 20th century Sailor scouts is that we could have had a daughter in the future…Now all hope is lost…" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Stop it!" He grasped his head; memories of him with silly immature Serena flooded his mind. "No! You're lying!" He screamed, feeling emotional pain. "Why do you resist what is the truth?" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she stood up. "I want to help you, Please, let me heal you." She whispered. 

"No! Never!" Darien cried out and disappeared in a black haze of smoke. "You are now my prisoner, Neo-Queen Serenity! Even with your Silver crystal you could never combat my evil power and survive!" His voice came through the walls. 

"Well maybe, to save the world that is, I SHOULD sacrifice my life, that what any other NOBLE person might do!" She screamed out. Neo-Queen Serenity had just lost her temper, suddenly her meatballs got shorter and she became Serena. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT ME! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!" She called. "YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR…OR…I'LL HIT YOU WITH THE MOON SCEPTER! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A PRINCESS!!" Serena walked out of the dark room and into the great hall. 

"Erm…hello??" Serena looked around, seeing the deserted great hall. There were portraits of people that made triumphs in favor of the negaverse…and portraits of people who destroyed many of the negaverse creatures. Serena saw herself and her Senshi in all of them except for maybe two. In those two, she saw Queen Serenity sealing off Beryl and Queen Serenity sealing off Ice Princess. The rest were all about her and her court. 

"You like them don't you?" Darien said which spooked her. "Huh?" She turned around. "They are all about me…and my mother…" Serena whispered. "You Serenity's have caused so much trouble to the dark kingdom! You must learn to give in, face facts; every triumph you make only makes us stronger! You and your dear mother were just weak and could never use the full power of the silver crystal." Darien said. "Darien! What are you saying? You saw me defeat Beryl! You saw me defeat Wiseman! You saw me defeat Ice Princess!" She pulled out her heart brooch. "Remember this? This was what declared our eternal love…" She whispered. 

"Nothing but a lie!" He shouted. Serena raised her brooch in the air. "Please Silver crystal! Help the significant other who helped make us stronger!" She called out. She brooch flashed pink light, which immediately turned black. "It won't work young princess! You are too close to the evil source! Darien chuckled at her pathetic attempts to try to use her crystal. "Now come with me, I must show you something important…" Darien took her hand and led her down a hall. They soon came to a door, which swung open and they entered. 

"Darien? What is this place?" She asked curiously, her Meatballs becoming normal once again. He didn't answer. Darien waved his hand and images appeared on the wall. "See this?" He forced her to watch horrible things happen to her court. "SEE?" He yelled, watching the bloodshed. "They are all dying! Its all your fault they are dying!" He said, calming down. "You are lying! Everything you are showing me is a lie!" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted. "COSMIC MOON POWER…TELEPORT!" And in a pink flash, she was gone. 

~* D-point, 20th century*~ 

"Guys, be on your guard!" Mercury said, alarmingly and she frantically typed into her computer. "Dark energy is rapidly increasing everywhere!" "I can feel it" Mars said quietly. "I may have under estimated you in the past, Sailor Moon, but you will never be able to defeat ME!" Evil Prince Darien appeared and chuckled. "So…you brought your little friends with you, huh? Well, taste the fire of the Negaverse!" An evil demon appeared, she was dressed in completely red. 

"Guys! Watch out! Her specialty is fire type attacks!" Mercury said, her computer scanning the monster. "MERCURY BUBBLE…" Mercury powered up her attack. "BLAST!" The mist had come just in time; the evil demon had been spitting fire at them. 

Without warning, the monster surrounded Mercury in dark energy and Mercury began to disappear. "NO! MERCURY!" Sailor Moon screamed. "MOON…TIARA…MAGIC!" And threw her Tiara, destroying the fire monster just as Mercury disappeared. "NO! MERCURY! COME BACK!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees, crying. 

"Poor, pitiful Sailor Moon" Evil prince Darien cackled and he disappeared. "Amy…" Sailor Moon whispered as she stood up. "Come on, Sailor Moon! We'll find Sailor Mercury, We promise!" Sailor Venus said and they continued through the cold until another demon appeared. It was cloaked in black and it was obvious that this demon was Venus's to take care of. 

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN…ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus screamed as her chain wrapped around the evil monster. "MALICE…HATE…EXPLOSION!" The evil monster cried out. This attack smashed the chain into pieces and the dark energy swirled around Sailor Venus, much like how it happened to Mercury and Sailor Venus evaporated into nothingness. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sailor Moon cried. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" Her tiara hit the demon and it turned to ash. 

"VENUS!! PLEASE!!! NO!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed, two of her Senshi gone. "Come now Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Venus don't want you to give up, neither do Jupiter and I, you must press on and rescue Darien from himself and the evil!" Mars said, 

They continued on, knowing there were many other traps lurking about. Mars stopped suddenly. "Be on your guard…" Suddenly a demon cloaked in green came out from hiding, this was surely to be, Mars's battle. "MARS…FIRE…IGNITE!" The attack hit the monster in the stomach. It was a direct hit but didn't kill the monster at all. "EARTH… REBIRTH!" The demon cried out and it healed. "You meddlesome Sailor Brat!" The monster yelled as it released a dark energy attack and absorbed Mars into it ands she disappeared, just like Mercury and Venus. "MARS!!!" Sailor Moon screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BEST FRIEND? MOON TIARA MAGIC!" And the monster crumbled into nothing. 

"Mercury…Venus…Mars… THEY'RE GONE!" Sailor Moon knelt down and cried. "Please Princess, don't cry. We will find them and we will triumph over evil, Come on, lets go!" Jupiter said encouragingly. "Not so fast" Hissed a voice. Jupiter looked up. "Now it is time, Princess, that I show you how much we care." The final demon appeared. She was cloaked in blue. 

"SPARKLING…WIDE…PRESSURE!" Jupiter released her thunder attack. "Now try this!" Jupiter shouted. "SUPREME THUNDER…CRASH!" Jupiter could tell she hurt the monster badly. "TIDAL WAVE KNOCKS!" The demon screamed as the water engulfed Jupiter. "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE JUPITER!" Sailor Moon screamed. " MOON TIARA…MAGIC!" Jupiter was gone but the demon was destroyed. "No…All my sailors…gone…" She cried. Suddenly, Darien appeared. 

"What did you do to them?!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Temper! Temper!" Darien chuckled and they both disappeared to the center of the negaverse cavern. "You destroyed those beautiful nega-women! I could have had one of them as my wife!" Darien said, Sailor Moon frowned, knowing he was just trying to make her angry. 

"Oh? What do we have here? Why! It's the four Sailor Senshi!" Darien said as four shadows came into the room. Sailor Moon looked over at them and ran to them. "My friends!" As soon as she reached them, she was blasted back and she slammed against the ground, hard. "No, Sailor Moon, these only LOOK like your friends, they are, infact, my creations inside their bodies! They are at my control! Hahahaha!" Darien laughed his cold spooky laugh. 

"Venus Crescent beam smash." A chain came out from the dark shadowed Sailor Venus and squeezed Sailor Moon. "Please…don't do this! Venus! It's me! Serena! Please…" The chain tightened around Sailor Moon. "Its no use Sailor Moon! She is under my control!" Darien cackled. "Mina…Please, don't hurt me…" Sailor Moon looked pleadingly at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus didn't respond but the chain that had been around Sailor Moon had loosened. Sailor Venus had dropped to the floor, winning the fight against the evil inside of her. 

"Sailor Moon… We will always be by your side…" and then Sailor Venus died. "SAILOR VENUS!" Sailor Moon cried out. Sailor Moon stared at Sailor Venus and then glared at Darien. "You!" She yelled. "What do you want? Darien! Stop this now!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Aw! Come on Serena, the fun has just begun!" Darien smirked. 

"Mercury…bubble…blast!" and haze appeared, fogging up Sailor Moon's vision. Sailor Mercury then kicked her in the back. "Stop! Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Amy! My first Sailor Scout! Don't do this to me!" "Don't bother Sailor Moon, Your Sailor Venus may have beaten the evil inside her but the other three scouts don't have the power of love on their side!" Darien laughed. 

"Amy…" Sailor Moon whispered. Suddenly Amy had a flash back to when Serena first became her friend and when Sailor Mercury was in fact herself. Amy dropped down to the ground, the evil spirit inside of her leaving, destroyed. "Thank you Serena…for giving me friendship…" and then Sailor Mercury died. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed in horror. "DARIEN! I will happily give you the Silver crystal! Just don't do anymore damage…Please…" She implored him to give mercy but he didn't listen to her. 

"Mars fire…Ignite" a dull monotone voice rung out through the room and a blaze of fire was launched toward Sailor Moon. The blast was powerful and forced Sailor Moon to the ground, Damaging her greatly. "Raye! Don't hurt me! You're my best friend! Please don't hurt me!" 

Sailor Mars had some flashbacks of when they were fighting and when they were having a good time. She remembered when Serena accepted her as a friend…and a Sailor Senshi. The evil inside Raye was stronger then it was in Venus or Mercury. Only because Darien KNEW that they were best friends and KNEW that Sailor Moon would have been able to easily cure Mars but Darien wasn't that stupid, was he? No! Of course not! 

"Raye! You can't stay his slave! What about your grandfather? He's expecting you and you can't blow him off! Raye please remember me!" Sailor Mars was silent and then suddenly dropped to her knees, hands grasping her head and then she fell to the floor. Sailor Moon crawled over to her. "Tell my grandfather…I'm sorry I won't be there…" and Sailor Mars was dead. 

"You pathetic girl!" Darien called out to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't pay attention to Darien as she cradled the dead Sailor Mars in her arms. "Jupiter…Thunder…" 

Sailor Moon put Sailor Mars's body off to the side and stood up. "CRASH!" The lighting traveled to Sailor Moon and encircled her, electrocuting her. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSUE!" The blast hit Sailor Moon and flung her against a wall. "It is not your fault…"Sailor Moon whispered, loud enough for Jupiter to hear her. Suddenly something shot through Jupiter. "I do not place the blame on you for all of this, you are still my friend and will always be my friend." Jupiter fell to the floor and Sailor Moon limped over to her. 

"Princess, I'm so sorry…" and then Sailor Jupiter died. Sailor Moon, though injured, held Sailor Jupiter in her arms, head staring at the ground. "Well done princess! I never thought you would survive that!" Sailor Moon didn't look at him but she stood up. "In the name of the moon…I will triumph over evil scum like you!" and she miraculously transformed into Princess Serenity. "For my friends…!" Darien blasted her with dark energy but a pink light forced the energy to bounce off of her. 

The silver crystal came out of her brooch and she held it out and it began to glow. Her eyes were closed and everything was silent. Princess Serenity concentrated her energy to the Silver crystal. "SERENA! FEEL MY WRATH!" He yelled as he launched a massive attack on her that would surely kill her but just in time, the Silver Crystal emitted bright light and shot back at him. 

"Darien…"She whispered, but somehow he knew she was called his name. Serenity's eyes opened as she faced off against Darien, She knew deep inside of her heart that she was going to have to kill him at one point or another. But right now, she was concentrating on avenging her friend's lives that Darien so ruthlessly stole. 

"Silver Crystal! Please hear my plea! I need strength to over come this evil!" The Silver crystal's energy began to rise but as it did, Serenity felt as though she were getting weaker and weaker each time. "I need you! My friends! Lend me your strength!" Serenity called out. Suddenly she felt the element of water, Fire, Love and Thunder enter the silver crystal. 

~*Flashback*~ 

"Neo-Queen, What ever happened between you and Darien?" Princess Serenity asked simply. "He was…well…as you know, He cheated on you for another girl…I…well…" Princess Serenity could see the hurt look on Neo-Queen Serenity's face increase when she talked about this part, so Princess Serenity just told her to forget about that question. 

~*End flashback*~ 

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Darien called out to her. In a way, she knew he was right. Though Serenity had enough power to put an end to him, the emotional pain would be to great for her to handle but knew it was the only way to finally put an end to the negaverse and Darien's throne. "Darien, I love you…" Serenity said very calmly and then brilliantly colored lights of red, blue, green, orange and white escaped the silver crystal and hit him directly. 

"NOOOOOOO! SERENITY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAS—" and he died. Serenity felt alone and her energy was drained. She fell back, tired, having flashbacks. 

"Hey Serena! You shouldn't be pigging out! Darien would be so embarrassed to have a 300 pound pig for a girl friend!" Raye mocked. 

"Serena! Look out!"*Splat* Mina laughed as Serena fell into her ice cream. 

"Yo, Serena! Want to go to the gym with me?" Lita asked her. 

"Serena, maybe if you studied harder, you might not get detention all the time!" Amy pointed out to Serena. 

"My friends…I'm so sorry this happened…" and then Serenity died ((AN: Not permanently! Keep reading!)) 

Though Serenity was dead, this did not prevent the blast of power from engulfing everything around it. It engulfed Darien, Serenity and the four Sailor Senshi's bodies and then the light was gone. They had all been warped to the moon kingdom. But…how? 

Queen Serenity watched as all the dead bodies appeared in her room. "My daughter!" Queen Serenity picked up the Silver crystal of the past and the Silver crystal of the future and combined their powers to resurrect Princess Serenity. Quickly after that, Queen Serenity fainted ((AN: Not died)). 

Princess Serenity looked at the dead bodies all around her. "I should be with them…why am I still alive…" Princess Serenity stared at the ground and shivered. "This place…its…it's the Moon kingdom!" Princess Serenity stood up, her body feeling entirely refreshed. 

"Right you are Serenity…" Queen Serenity said as she stood up, recovering from her weariness. "You are back in time right now. I saw how bravely you fought and I am very proud of you. I didn't want your life to end the way it did so I brought you and the others back here. Once each day, one will be resurrected. I am to weak right now to resurrect anyone else" Queen Serenity explained. "I must now rest. Feel free to roam about." Queen Serenity said as she left the room to her own bedroom. 

Serenity went outside and leaned against a statue as she saw Past Princess Serenity walk with Endymion through the statue garden. Serenity looked at her with envy for Past Princess Serenity had not yet been hurt and her emotions had not been cast astray. 

Serenity watched as Endymion kissed Past-Princess Serenity goodbye and he disappeared. Serenity felt tired suddenly and knew that being princess Serenity was draining her of her energy. "I guess I should change back to Serena…" Serenity thought, as she became Serena once again. 

Past Princess Serenity walked past her, thinking that Serena was no more then a servant until she saw the meatball hairstyle. "You're back! Why?" Past Princess Serenity questioned Serena. Serena and Past Princess Serenity went on a walk and Serena explained everything. "Although…you won't remember any thing I just told you because you will be sent to the future in a couple weeks after Beryl attacks. Mother will cast you off in moonbeam crystals along with Darien…Who you know as Endymion and the four princesses as your guardians. She sends you all to the future and none of you remember anything." Serena explained. "I see…then how did you get here if your memories were lost?" Past Princess Serenity questioned. "Because I recovered them. Everything you do right now…each step you take or each word you say, I can vaguely remember this happening in the back of my mind…Cool, huh?" Serena was cheerful like usual and Past Princess Serenity agreed to help with the resurrection of Serena's court. The two Serenity's then left for bed. 

By the dawn of the next day, Queen Serenity was refreshed to her original state and had both Silver Crystals around her neck. "Serena…I wish to speak with you…Come let us walk in the garden." Queen Serenity said as Serena came up to her. They soon left for the garden. 

"Serenity…I know you were hurt by Endymion…I know he hurt you badly. I saw your friends die…I saw you battle with Endymion…I heard that small little plea from deep inside your heart that you wished Endymion would not die…Your love for him is what made you two stand together." Queen Serenity said. "But…Neo-Queen said that—" Serenity said to object. "I know what she said, She is right in a way, but no matter what happens, you both will ALWAYS have feelings for each other…" Queen Serenity smiled. "Now…to resurrect Sailor Jupiter" Queen Serenity and Serena walked into the hall where all the dead bodies were, Past-Princess Serenity came in because she had to speak with her mother. Seeing all the dead bodies she suddenly knew that this was what Serena was talking about last night. Together with all three of their powers, Sailor Jupiter was resurrected. 

"Huh?" Sailor Jupiter stood up and looked around, immediately realizing where she was and she bowed to Queen Serenity, Past Princess Serenity and Serena. Serena went over to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter and her went on a walk in the garden. "Serena…I don't get it…I remember when we killed Darien with the power of the inner sailor Senshi but then…nothing…" Serena explained to Sailor Jupiter, who had just transformed back into Lita, what happened and what Queen Serenity told them. 

"Oh…Alright…" Lita smiled slightly. "I can't wait for them all to be back…Serena?" "Yes, Lita?" "I know this is all my fault…I know I have been saying it a lot and I know its true…I ruined your life and I would understand if you didn't want me as a Sailor Senshi anymore." Lita stared at the ground the entire time she talked. "Lita…You're a great friend, and your power that resonated through the crystal was one of the major elements the destroyed Darien. I thank you for that." Serena said, smiling. 

"Plus! Did you see the look on Darien's face when he saw that the Sailor Senshi turned there back on him!" Serena and Lita began giggling like schoolgirls. "Boy! I can't wait for everyone to come back!" Serena thought. "I'm tired from the energy put into the crystal to resurrect you, I'm going to take a nap…" Serena then went to her own room that Queen Serenity had set up for her and went straight to sleep. 

Lita stayed in the garden, not understanding why Serena was so kind to her about the ordeal. Even AFTER Lita admitted countless times over that she was responsible and Serena STILL wanted her as a scout. Lita was happy. Serena knew that the inner sailor Senshi were always reliable to her and were her loyal friends and Lita was glad she knew that. 

The next day, the four of the, Past Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity, Sailor Jupiter and Serena, Used their powers to resurrect Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus was oblivious to where she was. "Serena!" She stood up and ran to her and then looked around. "Are we on the moon kingdom?" Venus asked, confused. Serena explained to her the entire ordeal of what had happened to them. 

"Yea…ok, I get it" Venus looked at them confused and then down at the three dead people on the floor. "Is there any particular order you are reviving them in?" Venus asked Queen Serenity. "The one who shows the most desire to come back is the one who will be revived for that day." Queen Serenity explained. "Does that mean…Darien could be revived before…Mars or Mercury?" Serena asked. "No, Currently he is dueling between good, evil and you, he has not decided to be revived with good energy so therefore I cannot revive him…yet…"Queen Serenity told her. 

"Alright…Come on guys lets go and sit outside" Serena and her two Sailor Senshi went out and sat on a rock that had the perfect view of earth. "Its so pretty" Serena whispered as she watched the big blue marble. Serena suddenly turned around and stared at Sailor Venus. "…Venus, this is your department…I think…that after all that has happened…I think I still love him…" Venus smiled slightly. "…Serena…You have to tell him…" Venus said simply. "But I already did!" Serena said in her defense. "Not you in the past or future, YOU in the present! Neo-Queen Serenity told him but he wouldn't believe her and Past Princess Serenity tells him she loves him all the time…" 

Venus had a point. Not once in this entire ordeal did she ONCE tell him she was in love with him. "You know…you're right…" Serena looked down sadly. "I should have told him…I had good reasons not to but—" She was cut off by Venus. "No you didn't! You lost all your memories, which can be forgiven. You saw him making love to Tasha…A good reason not too…You went to the future and you KNEW it was him you saw when you were teleported into his castle!" "But…He didn't give me a chance to say it!" Serena said in her defense. "THEN when he got back and kidnapped us, he watched you battle us! You could have said it then! But now, you killed him on the spot!" Venus said, placing the blame all on Serena. 

Serena began crying. "Hey now! Venus, if I can recall correctly, you helped kill that scum!" Jupiter said in Serena's defense. "Don't deny it! We all had our fair share and played or fair part in the death of the prince of earth! You know it! I know it! Raye, Amy and Serena know it! Don't place the blame all on Serena!" Jupiter said to Venus, making Venus back down. 

"Thank you Jupiter…"Serena stood up and left to go inside the castle. Venus and Jupiter when off to see themselves in Princess form. 

The next day, Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Queen Serenity, Past Princess Serenity and Serena came into the room where the dead bodies were. Using the power of the two Silver crystals, the power of the two Sailor Senshi and the two Princess Serenity's, Sailor Mars AND Sailor Mercury were revived. Serena smiled and ran over to hug both of them. 

"So now Serenity's court is back in full swing!" Venus said cheerfully. "Maybe so…But we are still missing Endymion…He still hasn't made his decision to be good or evil…" Queen Serenity said. "I would like to have the four inner Sailor Senshi come with me please" Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter followed Queen Serenity. Once they left, it was only Serena, Past Princess Serenity and the dead body of Evil King Darien. 

"I hear YOU can become Sailor Moon! The legendary warrior! Can I see? PLEASE?" Past Princess Serenity begged. "Who told you?" Serena asked. "Princess Raye told me" Past Princess Serenity, responded. "Fine…MOON PRISM POWER!" And Serena was instantly Sailor Moon. "See? Cool huh?" Sailor Moon said. Past Princess Serenity was awe struck. "Wow! I can't wait to do that in the future!" Past Princess Serenity said, excitedly. "…You can do it right now if you want! Here…take this brooch, hold it in your hand and say MOON COSMIC POWER!" Past Princess Serenity did as she was told and was instantly Sailor Moon. 

"…Wow…I'm…WOW!" Past Princess Serenity was very happy. Serena felt good being around another person she could talk to about being Sailor Moon. "For love and justice, I am the pretty Sailor Soldier, SAILOR MOON! In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evils and that means you! On behalf of the moon! I will punish you!" Serena said, pointing to a wall as Past Princess Serenity watched carefully. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Serena called out as her tiara suddenly collided with the wall, destroying the wall. 

"Whoa! I can't wait to be the REAL Sailor Moon!" Past Princess Serenity exclaimed. "Its not always fun…sometimes you get hurt or have to actually go up against a power MUCH greater then yours…Like Beryl…Or Darien…" Serena sighed and both Sailor Moons walked around. "Hey! Where are Luna and Artemis?" Serena asked. 

"The two cats? There somewhere in the palace…" Past Princess Serenity said. Suddenly, Serena's court and Queen Serenity appeared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mars shrieked. Serena and Past Princess Serenity looked at each other. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were twins!" Venus said stupidly. "VENUS!" Mercury said, looking at her with a questioning look. "They can't be twins! THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON!" Mercury yelled at Venus. "Oh yeah…forgot…"Venus smiled as Mars and Jupiter sighed. 

Queen Serenity laughed. "Now this is what I imagined when I sent you all to earth. For you all to live a happy life!" Queen Serenity smiled as she looked at Serena who de-transformed from Sailor Moon. "There is a ball tonight and I wish for ALL of you to come" Queen Serenity said, cheerfully. "But Mother! I can't go like this! I can't go as Sailor Moon! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GET ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Past Princess Serenity began wailing. "Hey! That's the klutziod's line!" Mars interrupted. Venus, Mercury and Jupiter started laughing. 

"YOU GUYS!" Serena yelled. "What happened Serena? Did you hit your head when we were going to earth?" Mars questioned. "Maybe…Wait! NO! I DIDN'T! STOP IT MARS!" Serena yelled. "Meatball head!" "Pyro!" and it traveled back and forth like that. Queen Serenity was astounded. Mercury, Jupiter and Venus explained to her that this was normal for them. 

"Alright now, break it up! BREAK IT UP!" Venus and Mercury said, intruding in there fight. "Don't make us have to have Jupiter set you guys straight!" Venus said, winking at Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDER!" Jupiter said, not really going to blast them, just threatening them. "Alright! We give" Mars said but not before sticking her tongue out at Serena. 

"You five are truly great friends," Queen Serenity said as they finished quarreling. "What?" Venus asked her confused. "…Never mind, now get out of those battle cloths and change for the party!" Queen Serenity helped Past Princess Serenity de-transform and then they all left, getting ready for the ball. 

Serena sat in her room, deciding what to wear for the party. She knew she couldn't go to the party looking exactly like Past Princess Serenity for suspicions would surely arise and make there way back to Beryl. 

"Hm…This light pink dress…with some roses and pearls…" Serena sighed. "Maybe the disguise power will work. "DISGUSE POWER! Transform me into a sexy princess!" The pen granted her wish and she transformed into what she asked. "Now it just needs touch ups…" Serena added roses to her hair and pearl bracelets around her Meatballs. 

"Alright, time to go" Serena walked into the ballroom. She watched as the past princesses dance and looked around, lonely. She didn't see any of her friends, thinking they were late and had to take care of things. Serena was saddened because the only person she wanted to dance with was dead. She silently cried. "I miss him…" She whispered. 

Suddenly a handkerchief was handed to her. "Dry your tears, princess." Serena looked at the handkerchief which had "Darien" embroidered on it. "DARIEN!" Serena looked up at him and hugged him tightly. 

"Serena…I wanted to apologize…for…everything…" Darien said quietly. "Serena rested her head on his strong chest and sighed. "I am partially to blame…I shouldn't have left you for the Moon Kingdom or have gone to Crystal Tokyo…" Serena looked up at him once more. "May I have this dance, Princess?" Serena nodded. "Oh yea and Darien?" Darien looked at her questioningly. "I love you" Serena said as she gave him a kiss. 

**THE END**

Epilogue: 

Serena and her court left for the future. When they got there they all immediately went to Raye's temple and helped her prepare for the party. Suddenly her Grandfather walked into the temple and everyone called out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Serena stayed close to Darien, holding his hand. "Serena?" Serena tilted her head. "Never leave me…" Serena nodded at such a simple request. "I love you, my Moon Princess," He whispered into her ear. He then kissed her. 

This story belongs to Shannon Lee. Copyright May 15th,2003. Sailor Moon and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI animation and all other people ascociated with those rights.   
  



End file.
